


i'd follow you into the dark

by loveisamillionthigs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Post-Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisamillionthigs/pseuds/loveisamillionthigs
Summary: Kaia has trouble sleeping due to night terrors, Claire refuses to leave her side.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, dreamhunter - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	i'd follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please point out any typing errors, english is not my first language :)

Drowsiness tugged at Kaia’s eyelids as she stumbled closer to a chair near the dining room table in the central area of Jodys house. She was glad to be back in Sioux falls, Claire just up stairs, Jody across the hall, Patience and Alex in the corner rooms, she felt safe enough but It had been a few days since she had dared catch an ounce of sleep sense at least last week when she arrived back with Jody,  
“Stay...awake…” Her voice was hoarse and lethargic as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger letting a sigh surface. She refused to fall asleep and have another nightmare, or worse...go back to the bad place. Although she knew it was destroyed, her memories haunted her nightmares, stalked her wherever she went. She dwaled about the living room, scraping her feet against the wooden floor lazily.  
“What are you doing awake?” A voice arose from behind her. Kaia jumped snapping to attention but found peace quickly when she recognized the wavy blond hair of Claire standing in the doorway, her hands raised in surrender. “Woah there.” She snickered stepping down onto the floor.  
“Sorry, you startled me…” Kaia said wrapping her arms around her own body pulling her hoodie tightly around her torso.  
“Having trouble sleeping?” Claire kicked her feet up onto the table as she sat down cracking a can of soda.  
“I- well...why are you up?” Kaia stalled.  
“Can’t sleep, too restless.” Claire pouted her lips carelessly, not making eye contact with Kaia.  
“Oh...I’m sorry.”  
“Don't be.” Claire assured her. There was a content silence as Kaia settled, sitting across the table from Claire. After a moment, Kaia made a decision.  
“Claire...” She fiddled with her fingernails.  
“Yeah?” Claire sat back, putting her feet on the floor leaning intently towards the woman in front of her. Kaia shook her head,  
“I haven't been sleeping on purpose…” Kaia had never really opened up to anyone before, she was nervous and shaken but Claire's soft blue eyes assuaged her.  
“Kaia…” Was all Claire could say as her eyes filled with worry, her forehead creasing.  
“I'm afraid...Claire I'm terrified to go back...there.”  
“It's destroyed, Kaia, it can't hurt you anymore…” She paused “hey...look at me.” Kaia let her eyes meet Claire's, Claire reached over taking her friend's cold hands in her warm ones creating a perfect harmony between their palms. Almost immediately, Kaia felt a bit of tension fall from her shoulders as their hands touched. “I won't let anything happen to you...never again, Kaia. I-” She stopped abruptly, Kaia noticed the faint gleam of tears in her eyes. “I won't let it happen.” Kaia let on a small close lipped smile, her smiles were rare which made them all the more beautiful to Claire.  
“Thank you, Claire…” there was so much more Kaia wanted to say but she didn't exactly know what those things were or how to say them, she needed Claire, she needed her now more than ever. Claire squeezed her hand lovingly before letting go,  
“Please promise me you'll get some sleep.” Claire stood from her perch pushing some of her hair back behind her ears. Kaia only nodded. With a smile, Claire began to head for the staircase,  
“C-claire?” Kaia stuttered out before Claire could take more than four steps. Claire turned, eyebrows raised with interest,  
“Hm?”  
Kaia avoided the blonds eyes as she spoke, “Please stay.” Her voice was a pitchy whisper, pitiful and trembling. The corners of Claire's mouth curved into a smile, eyes glistening in the dark.  
“Okay...I'll stay.” She whispered back. Kaia followed her over to the long grey couch by the window. Moonlight dripped through the blinds illuminating the room just enough so it couldn't be called light or dark. Claire sat first curling her legs underneath her body, she motioned for Kaia to sit close to her. Kaia obeyed, clinging to the fabric of her own jacket. It was so easy for Kaia to curl into Claire's side, her head resting just below Claire's chin. Claire let her arm snake around Kaia holding her close, she breathed deeply letting a sense of warmth overtake her, she had Kaia here in her arms, safe, nothing could touch her ever again. Sleep began to overtake Kaia as she sunk down resting her head on Claire's lap now. Of course Claire didn't mind, she brushed her finger through Kaia's thick curls encountering a knot here and there. She twirled the dark hair around her pointer finger as Kaia drifted off to sleep, peacefully, happily almost. Claire’s eyes wandered downwards, studying every inch of Kaia's elegant features with pure awe: Her thin lips turned up slightly with contentment, her chest rose and fell to a steady, calm beat. Her pecan brown skin and delicate hands, her normally guarded demeanor completely pacified. Claire continued to gaze down at this woman, this woman who had completely changed her life, sleeping soundly. As she continued to sweep her hand gently though Kaia's hair, her thoughts were entirely blank, she didn't even notice when she whispered something, “I love you, Kaia…” the words came out gently, painlessly, and so naturally that for a moment Claire hadn't even noticed what she had said. She pursed her lips, letting go of one of Kaia's curls. Those words startled her, she had never told Kaia how she felt, she had never told anyone although she had been very aware for some time now. Saying it out loud sent her body into a sort of tranquil shock...it was a very odd feeling. She wished Kaia was awake so she could look her in her big brown eyes and make sure she knew just how loved she really was, even if she didn't feel the same. But, she supposed that's what held her back, the fear of rejection, the fear of losing Kaia...again. Even though Claire’s head was swarming with thoughts and ‘what if’s’ she ended up being able to fall asleep too, propped up on her elbow with one arm and with her other securing Kaia tenderly around her middle.  
As the sun rose the next morning Kaia was the first to wake. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, she brought her palm up shielding her tired eyes from the harsh marigold of the sunrise that crept through the window. Once her eyes began to focus she could see Claire above her, her face squished against her fist in a heavy sleep. The sun shone on her pale skin illuminating her thick blond eyelashes above her naturally blushed cheeks. Kaia smiled biting the inside of her mouth trying to contain her sheer joy caused by waking up with Claire by her side. She felt safe, the bad place for a moment in that time never existed, just her and Claire sleeping on a couch, not worried about nightmares or demons. Kaia stretched her legs out a bit and sat up planting her feet on the carpet, her hip still curled into Clsires body, she wasn't quite ready to lose all contact. Her stirring woke Claire. As her eyes opened she saw Kaia almost immediately, she grinded sleepily.  
“Hey.” Kaia returned the smile, self consciously scooting away from Claire.  
“Good morning.” Claire breathed. “How did you sleep?”  
“Actually, really good.” Kaia looked down pushing some hair over of her own shoulder, “thank you for staying with me...you didn't have to you know-”  
“I know.” Claire gently interjected, her hand hovered over Kaia’s knee for a moment before she let it fall timidly. “I wanted to.” Kaia was thrilled with the touch as everything seemed to melt away around them until,  
“Morning.” Alex's sing-song tone came from the kitchen as her head popped around the wall giving the girls a wolfish grin.  
“Good morning, Alex.” Claire flatly stated, removing her hand from Kaia’s knee, not amused by the interruption.  
“You guys want some breakfast? Jody made eggs...well she tried to make eggs.” Alex said.  
“Yeah,” Claire slapped her thighs standing. “You want some?” She directed this at Kaia. Kaia didn't normally eat breakfast but her stomach rumbled at the thought,  
“Yeah...yeah sure.” She smiled standing up as well, following Alex into the kitchen. Patience Was already sitting at the dining room table nibbling at some toast. Jody snapped her eyes to Kaia, happy to see her up early and choosing to socialize with the rest of the house, a true rarity.  
“Hey kiddo!” She beamed, setting a plate on the table as Alex plopped down in front of it. “Are you eating some breakfast?” Jody asked hopefully.  
“I’ll take some.” Kaia nodded, her voice small. Patience looked up with a surprised smile, Alex raised her eyebrows a little less discreetly.  
“Great!” Jody remarked, turning to prepare more food.  
“Thank you for eating, I’m proud of you.” Claire whispered to Kaia, grazing her pointer finger along Kaia’s thumb secretly. The corner of Kaia’s mouth twitched as she hid a smile.  
“Hey, Claire.” Alex said propping her laptop up on the counter. “Patience and I were heading on a hunt, vamps, wanna join?”  
“That way someone would be home with Claire, I don’t wanna leave her here by herself just yet.” Jody explained.  
“I can stay.” Claire blurted out. Jody raised an eyebrow, Alex and Patience mimicked that action all three looking completely dumbfounded in her direction.  
“Not like you to opt out on a hunt…” Patience pointed out.  
“I know, it’s just- well-” Claire stuttered toying with the ends of her hair.  
“I understand.” Jody interjected. She knew, after all, how protective Claire was of Kaia and she had just got her back, Jody truly understood why Claire wouldn’t want to leave her side for a second. Claire nodded at Jody with a thankful look on her face “Besides,” Jody remarked, “I’m missin' the action.” Alex let out a breathy laugh,  
“Okay then.”  
“Thanks, Jody.” Kaia smiled shyly at Jody who reached for her shoulder patting her gently.  
“Of course.”  
Once everyone had finished breakfast, Alex decided to ‘brief’ everyone on the hunt. Claire glanced over at Kaia who was sitting crisscrossed on a chair hugging her knees to her chest looking bored as ever. She leaned over talking quietly out of the side of her mouth  
“Wanna get outta here?”  
Kaia nodded quickly, eliciting a sly grin from Claire that knit Kaia’s eyebrows together in curiosity. Claire latched onto Kaia’s hand dragging her to the back door.  
“Where to?” Kaia inquired as she nearly tripped on a stone near the door.  
“It’s a surprise!” Claire’s voice was mysterious and playful as she opened the passenger door motioning for Kaia to get in. “I wanna show you something.” She further explained seeing the skeptical look swarming Kaia’s features. Kaia finally stepped inside the car as Claire happily slid into the driver's seat. She switched on the ignition, “Hear that? 1973 Buick Apollo, got it last year, Garth actually sold it to me, said it was his dad’s or something.”  
“You sound like Dean.” Kaia giggled.  
“Shut up!” Claire laughed playfully, slapping Kaia’s arm and switching the car into gear. The drive was quiet for the first few minutes but free of any discomfort, the two simply enjoyed each other's company after such a long separation. “Hey, Kaia?”  
“Hm?” Kaia kept her eyes out the window enjoying the rocky waterfalls glittering in the sun to the side of the road.  
“I missed you.” She simply said, squirming in her seat. Kaia’s head jerked to face Claire, pleasant surprise brightening her expression.  
“I missed you too, Claire…” there was a short pause, “so much.” She added timidly. Claire simpered, letting nervousness and tension leave her. After a moment, Claire turned down a dirt road, “Seriously though, where are we going?” Kaia asked.  
“It’s a place I go a lot…” Claire explained vaguely, “to think...punch rocks, ya know?”  
“Oh?” Kaia held back a bit of laughter.  
“It’s important to me, and you’re important to me so… makes sense i would take you here.” She shrugged, acting like this was no big deal. Kaia’s eyes went soft, looking at Claire as she drove carefully through the rocky terrain. Claire’s eyes flicked back and forth between the road and Kaia, “what?”  
“Nothing…” Kaia quickly averted her gaze.  
The car came to a slow stop as they approached a clearing with falling water crashing against a staircase of rocks. The sun shone against the blurred water as is plummeted downward. In the distance, a bridge they had just drove over loomed just above the trees. Kaia’s breath hitched, she hadn't ever seen a view like this and after all that time in the bad place with nothing but dead trees and storm clouds to entertain her, this was an astounding sight.  
“Woah…” she exhaled taking in the scent and scenery. “I see why you love it here.”  
Looking straight at Kaia Claire responding, “yeah...it’s pretty beautiful.” She watched Kaia as she marveled at the water, her eyes drifting in every direction with wonder. There was a feeling that overtook Claire’s stomach as the sun illuminated Kaia’s face, an overwhelming happiness she never thought she would even come close to experiencing took control over her filling her eyes with tears as she beamed up at the woman she loved looking so blissful, so stimulated, so perfect. Kaia whirled around to face Claire with a huge smile,  
“Do you think there are fish in here?” She raised her voice over the chaos of the falling water.  
“I’m sure!” Claire nodded, amused. Kaia hopped down off a rock, almost childlike, coming towards Claire.  
“Thank you for bringing me here.” Her voice went sincere. Claire’s hand unconsciously wandered to Kaia’s, drawing small circles in her palm.  
“Thanks for coming.” And with that, Kaia nearly attacked Claire with a hug, throwing her arms around her neck. Claire was shocked at first but after a moment, she melted into the embrace sliding her arms around Kaia’s back creeping up to the back of her head. They held each other so tightly, Kaia squeezed her eyes shut burying her head into the crook of Claire’s neck. They were both crying, it wasn’t exactly sadness inducing these cries, it was a mix of all sorts of emotions, happiness, fear, relief, love, you name it. Claire broke the embrace and meant Kaia’s tear filled eyes. “No, you’re crying.” Claire brought her hand up to Kaia’s face swiping away some tears,  
“You too!” Kaia pointed out, doing the same. They both snickered through sobs whipping each other’s tears away. After they had settled a bit Kaia was suddenly very aware of how close they were, she could see the miniscule details of Claire’s face, some dry skin around her nose, very faint freckles dotting beneath her eyes, a smudge of eyeliner strayed away from her lid, and her rounded bottom lip quivering as she held back a rush of emotion. Kaia’s eyes fixed on Claire’s lips, she gulped and for a moment she thought something might happen until a sudden noise made both girls jump, Claire pushed Kaia behind her instinctively as she leaned towards the noise and then the both realized,  
“Son of a- it was a car horn!” Claire exclaimed looking at the traffic jam on the bridge ahead of them. They began to laugh hysterically.  
“We both might be a little paranoid.” Kaia teased.  
“Maybe a little.” the laughter continued. They spent hours upon hours just talking, laughing and enjoying this new found time they had with each other. Both of them were almost at peace knowing that the other was safe and right there, easily touched, “We should probably head back.” Claire suggested solemnly as the sun began to set over the horizon, “We’ll wanna see Jody, Patience and Alex off.”  
“Yeah, good idea.” Kaia agreed. So that they did, Claire drove back to the house glancing over at Kaia every now and then. In fact, Kaia caught her once and they shared an awkward smile as both of them panicked seeing as they were both caught looking. They pulled into the driveway just as the other three girls were coming out of the house equipped with bags and weapons.  
“Thought you two would never come back.” Alex stunted nudging Patience who smiled broadly.  
“Whatever.” Claire rolled her eyes. “We came back to say bye and good luck.”  
“Be safe.” Kaia added.  
“Thanks, girls.” Jody put a loving hand on Claire’s head ruffling her hair. Claire squirmed away but couldn’t hide her smile. “You two staty safe too,” She said while stuffing some supplies in the back of her truck, “remember you can always call us, or Sam and Dean if there’s any problems.”  
“Got it.” Claire nodded. They all said their respective goodbyes and Claire and Kaia waved as the truck took off down the street. “Well, let’s get inside...it’s getting dark.”  
For dinner that night Claire attempted to make Ramen but it seems she inherited Jody’s cooking skills as she nearly set the place on fire. They settled for some microwavable hot pockets and some cans of root beer sitting side by side on the couch they had slept on just the night before.  
“Oh my god.” Claire said, putting her hand over her mouth to cover the chewed food, “It’s 11pm, I completely lost track of time.”  
“If you need to go to bed-”  
“No, no, I mean unless you want to go to bed, I’m cool with staying up a little longer.” Claire assured her.  
“Well, I’m not really planning on sleeping so…” Kaia admitted, crossing her legs.  
“Kaia.” Claire on instinct leaned closer, pushing some hair off of Kaia’s neck, Kaia looked up at her with sluggish eyes, “You didn’t have any nightmares last night did you?” Claire asked, her voice low and soothing,  
“No…” Kaia knew she hadn’t because Claire was right there holding her last night, but she didn’t want to freak her out by telling her that. She cast her eyes downward,  
“So, please, please, Kaia look at me,” Kaia heeded letting her head tilt up so she could see Claire’s eyes as clearly as possible. Claire’s hand continued to clear the stray curls off of Kaia’s neck and shoulders slowly, “Please, try to get some sleep, you’re human, you need rest.” Kaia pursed her lips nodding hesitantly, not letting go of eye contact. “Thank you.” Claire whispered. Much to Kaia’s dismay, Claire stood picking up the empty paper plates off the glass coffee table in front of them. “Well, I’m gonna go ahead and get some sleep.”  
“Okay.” Kaia pushed her knees together, “I’ll go soon.” Claire gave her a look, “I promise.” She insisted, and she meant it.  
“Okay, goodnight Kaia.” They went their separate ways, Claire to her bedroom upstairs, and Kaia to a guest room near the kitchen. She laid down, remembering what she had promised Claire she let sleep overtake her laying there alone in her bed…  
It was quiet, dark...her footsteps echoed crunching what seemed to be leaves beneath her. She cringed at the noise trying to gain her bearings. She couldn’t see her own hand in front of her face as darkness completely swallowed her. It was cold, too. She reached for her jacket but she couldn’t feel her body, there was nothing holding her up, nothing carrying her as her footsteps grew louder and louder.  
Then it all stopped. Abruptly.  
CRASH!  
Kaia gasped, as her neck moved her to turn towards a blue light. A spotlight shone on a cluster of familiar leather and blond.  
‘Claire…’ she tried to speak, but her vocal cords burned allowing no sound forth. Something whispered by her ear, something fast and sharp, it moved towards Claire in slow motion. ‘Claire!’ she tried again, nothing but deafening silence. Her body wouldn’t budge as she tried to lunge forward towards Claire. But it was too late. A spear splintered itself into Claire’s stomach, Kaia’s throat caught on fire as she screamed in vain, mutely. Claire choked grabbing the staff of the spear, her eyes wide and fixed on Kaia ‘No! No, Please, NO!’ again, noiseless she hailed. Claire fell to her knees…  
“Kaia....”  
‘CLAIRE!’  
“Kaia!” face forward she went exhaling one last time…  
“NO!”  
“Kaia...Kaia! Kaia, wake up, hey I’m here wake up! Please!” Kaia’s eyes snapped open, pure terror plastered on her face. Fabric clung to her sweaty skin as she kicked them off exposing her legs to the deep cold. Her chest heaved rapidly as she looked frantically around the room, “Hey, hey, Kaia, look!” Claire cradled Kaia’s face in her hands steadying her jaunting head to face her, “It’s me, Claire, I’m here…” Kaia felt sick, her breath quivering.  
“C-Claire?” She finally pushed out,  
“Yes, it’s me.” Claire's eyes were glassy with sleep and tears as she stroked the sides of Kaia’s face with her thumbs.  
“You...You’re-” Kaia cut herself off and collapsed into Claire clinging to the loose fabric of her dark purple night shirt. Claire without hesitation embraced Kaia tightly, assuring her that she was real, running her fingers down her hair to her back and back up again.  
“I’m here...Kaia, I’m here, I always will be.” she muttered sweetly directly into Kaia’s ear although she herself was a bit panicked. Kaia’s breath began to steady, her grip loosening from Claire’s shirt. They broke apart both breathing steadily and in sync. “Are you alright?”  
“Just another nightmare…” Kaia assured her.  
“Kaia...you were screaming in your sleep, that’s more than a nightmare.” that came out harsher than Claire had intended, but she was sincerely worried she couldn’t control it.  
“I know, I know…” Kaia winced. Claire ghosted her hand just on Kaia jaw grazing the skin beneath her ear,  
“I’m sorry...I’m just worried.” She said.  
“I know.” Kaia chewed on her bottom lip, eyes drooping and jaw clenched. “I’m sorry.” She whimpered.  
“Hey, don’t ever apologize for that...I’m not angry and never will be, understand?” Claire's voice was softer, kinder than it had ever been; she herself was taken aback. Kaia nodded quickly gulping a sob back into her stomach. “Come here…” Claire took Kaia into her arms engulfing her entire frame, her shoulders rose as she clutched Kaia to her chest. Kaia let her head settle on Claire’s collar bone and wriggled her arms around Claire’s waist letting her eyes close for a moment enjoying the comfort.  
‘Claire is here…’ she thought, ‘nothing can hurt her, she’s here...I never want her to leave.’  
“Kaia…” Claire spoke her head swimming trying to find words to say. “I am never going to leave you, I swear, I am never leaving you again, I-I...I promise…”  
“I never want you to leave.” Kaia’s voice broke as she grasped the woman in front of her steadily.  
“Let’s wash these sheets huh?” Claire suggested after a moment, feeling the cold sweat that had plagued Kaia during her night terror.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry-”  
“Don’t apologize, Remember?” The corner of her mouth lifted as she placed her hand on Kaia’s for just a second. The short lived contact was enough to melt Kaia’s worries away and they stood undressing the bed.  
Claire pushed the comforter into the small washing machine flipping the load to large. Kaia was standing just outside the laundry with her arms crossed swaying from side to side nervously. She had changed into a pair of Alex’s shorts and one of Claire’s hoodies that Claire had insisted she keep although it was a bit too big for her,  
“They should be done in like, 45 minutes including the drying, how are you feeling?” Claire clapped her hands together drying them from some water that had sprayed up from the machine.  
“I’m better...Thank you.”  
“Of course.” Claire’s expression softened but it quickly faded into concern, “do you, maybe wanna talk about that...nightmare?”  
“It was nothing...really, I’m used to them.” Kaia shrugged.  
“It’s not nothing, Kai…” Claire began, “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I am.” Kaia bit. Claire flinched, embarrassment practically punching her in the gut. “Sorry, sorry, god, I’m sorry.” Kaia immediately caught her tone covering her face with her hands, “I’m just tired I guess…”  
“It’s okay, I understand.” Claire stepped closer, “can I hug you?” She felt the need to ask.  
“Yeah...yeah, sure.” Kaia leaned forward letting Claire take her into her arms. It took her a moment to reciprocate but she did eventually. They stood in silence, the only noises to be heard were the slapping of fabric against the walls of the washing machine and the light breathing of the two girls. Kaia brought her face forward pressing her forehead to Claire’s, an intimate move that she wasn’t even sure she was ready to make. Claire didn’t hesitate to take Kaia’s hand, closing her eyes as they stood face to face in that faint light of the laundry room. Claire opened her eyes and they instantly found Kaia’s lips, parted and so close. Claire let on a shaky breath letting her eyes trail up to Kaia’s who were all too aware of where Claire had been looking. Her lips hung beneath Claire’s with curiosity and tensity. Slowly but with conviction, Kaia started to lean forward twisting her head to the side, Claire was impatient so she closed the gap and their lips collided. Kaia breathed hard through her nose letting her chest puff up and letting her hands climb to Claire’s jaw on either side holding her steady. Claire took Kaia’s waist pulling her into her body gingerly. Kaia smiled into the kiss letting her entire being unwind, freely leaning against Claire. Leaning back, Claire grabbed the door handle of the laundry room closing it gently letting her body fall back on it still clinging to Kaia’s lips. Minds racing, hands moving, stomachs twisting into knots the two got lost in each other and for a moment this was all that had ever existed. Kaia was the first to let go inhaling sharply and opening her eyes slowly. Claire grinned widely, the truest smile she had ever exhibited in her life, Kaia was hers...it wasn’t a dream or a wish anymore, it was real. Kaia let her lips form a smile showing her teeth, something Claire had never seen.  
“Claire…” She let out an airy laugh.  
“That was...long overdue?” Claire chuckled.  
“Yeah, definitely.” Claire leaned forward this time, brushing her bottom lip ever so softly over Kaia’s top lip. Kaia hummed into the kiss happily letting her eyes shut halfway lazily turning her head to the right to gain better access to Claire’s lips. In Claire’s back pocket a timer went off for the washer. Claire leaned her head back dramatically exhaling.  
“I’ll throw those in the dryer.” She groaned, not wanting to unwrap herself from Kaia for even a second.  
“Yeah, okay.” Kaia bit her lip holding her laughter back. Claire opened the door pulling all the sheets out of the washer and transferring them to the dryer.  
“Those are gonna take a while to dry.” She shifted herself around to face Kaia. “We could, I mean only if you want, You could sleep in my bed tonight, like, the both of us, but if you don’t want to I totally get if, Jody would probably not care if you took her room for one ni-”  
“Claire.” Kaia cut her off, “I’d love to.” Claire let on an innocent smile taking Kaia’s hand and leading her to her bedroom. They settled in burrowing into the warm sheets. Kaia snuggled close to Claire curling into her side facing her. Claire pushed some hair away from Kaia cheek kissing her softly on the tip of her nose,  
“Sweet dreams.” She murmured. Kaia breathed in deeply further burying her face into Clarie’s neck as Claire arms wrapped around her like a blanket. “I love you…” Claire's voice was so soft Kaia almost thought she had imagined the words. She opened her eyes and looked up at Claire, shocked.  
“You…?” was all she could say. But Claire was confident, even if Kaia didn’t feel the same, she wanted her to know that she loved her...so much.  
“I love you.” She repeated. Kaia nearly slammed their lips together taking in the scent of Claire’s dollar store shampoo.  
“I love you, too.” She whispered after their lips disconnected. They shared a long gaze that in any other case would be awkward but in this case...it was perfect. They laid there studying each other’s eyes with pure love and admiration both of them thinking, ‘there is no possible way she loves me as much as I love her.’


End file.
